forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Laonex Ambush
Category: Nymean Events Category: Unofficial Events The Laonex Ambush was the last conflict in the Vagaari War. In this battle, the Vagaari's last major fleet was crushed and they were scattered. The battle started when a Chiss fleet consisting of 37 capital ships 135 frigates including two interdictors attacked a Vagaari fleet of 68 capital ships and 240 frigates. Despite being outnumbered, the Chiss fleet was more advanced and their ships were more powerful. Still, they were not able to defeat the Vagaari toe to toe so they focused their strategy on containment until their Nymean allies could arrive and finish the Vagaari off. The first two hours of the battle were fairly uneventful as both sides jocked for position and the Vagaari probed the Chiss defenses. Several dozen pulse mass generators had been launched around the system to prevent the Vagaari from jumping to hyperspace and two interdictors followed along the outskirts of the conflict. The Vagaari managed to destroy three Chiss Star Destroyers and 24 of their escort frigates in a fierce entanglement. The Vagaari lost only two of their capital ships and 23 frigates in that short engagement. The skirmish threatened to create a hole in the Chiss lines that would allow their forces to be flanked and the Vagaari to escape or destroy many Chiss ships. To stop that, the Chiss commander ordered extra fighters from other locations on the field into the area to harass the Vagaari ships. The Vagaari commander responded by sending a frigate probe into the exposed Chiss lines that resulted in another intense skirmish. This skirmish saw the Chiss destroying more of the Vagaari ships than were lost and nearly evened up the playing field from their initial loss. The Vagaari pulled back and prepared for another attack against the Chiss lines when the Second Nymean Fleet jumped into the system from four points. They were stopped by the pulse mass generators, but were able to slowly work their way into the battlefied with 21 capital ships and 120 frigates. Knowing that they would be destroyed if they did not escape the trap, the Vagaari launched a single attack with all their forces that started to drive the Chiss fleet back. When the Chiss and Nymean lines met, both stiffened resistance and held the Vagaari where they were until the rest of the allied fleet could close the trap. In the center of the fray was the Valiant Justice and the Second Fleet commander, Setran who held their position against the Vagaari fleet. For another hour, the battle raged as the surrounded Vagaari were scattered and broken. Their ships were little match for the Chiss and many of the advanced Nymean ships and they were not able to hold the line. Some managed to escape, but the fighting force of the Vagaari was crushed. In all, 58 of the Vagaari capital ships and 213 of their frigates were destroyed. The Chiss suffered 15 capital ship losses and 51 frigates destroyed. The Nymeans lost 9 capital ships and 34 frigates. This battle was the last official fight of the Vagaari War.